Tricked
by Prinny Ramza
Summary: A YuffieSora Oneshot. Yuffie always pulls the same trick she learned from Tifa on Sora, while thier training. Sora is finally gonna try to give her a taste of her own medicine. This is bad, and the only reason I haven't taken it down is to keep record.


Disclaimer: By now you know, that no one in owns Kingdom Hearts, or esle they be putting it in the game and not wasting thier time here. 

**Tricked**  
By **Sora76**  
_**One-Shot**_

Sora slashed at Yuffie who jumped back with ease. They were in the middle of training. Sora couldn't have asked Squall or Cloud, they always went easy on him. He may have been strong, but he was only to the point where he could be only give Squall...he means Leon a run for his money and he couldn't even touch Cloud when he was using his full strength, unless he went into Master or Final form.. He could only ask Yuffie. She was the only one that gave it her all when fighting him.

Sora was lucky to find Yuffle being kicked of Leon's room(or window). She was probely annoying him to the edge of insanity. She had the the habit of doing that. Not that he mind, he helped her most of the time. She would jump kick his door down, which they than ran and scream at the top of thier lungs untill they fell over. It was always fun to see the look on Leon's and Cid's, who had to repair the broken door, faces afterwards.

Of couase on his way to the training ground, the two met up with Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Tidus who decided to watch them, so they could make bets. They Riku, Wakka and Tidus voted for Sora, while Selphie and Kairi, who decided to join in, place a bet on Yuffie, to make it a bet between boys vs girls.

This was one of the most long-lasting battles between the two. When ever Sora tried to do a good slash to Yuffie, she would just jump back into safety and counter by throwing some kunai at the keyblade master. 'damn ninja abiltes, this is going to take forever' Sora thought slashing one more time.

Yuffie had similar thoughts 'Oh, man I can't avoid him forever'.

She had to ameant that Sora gotten really good, not as good as the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE, or the humen rocks known as Squall and Cloud, but really good. When she thought about it, he reminded him of Cloud, with thier similar fighting style that came from, when Cloud once trained Sora.

Not only that, but with his always spiked hair(He somehow stays that way in the shower, not that she step into him once or twice, or three times). What ever made him look like Cloud more was his new black clothes that he wore to finish his second quest to save the universe.

You know she used to have a crush on Cloud, one time when she helped the ex-soldier save her world form meteor. He was always ready to do what he had to do, never trying to show his true emotions, of corse Squallie was the same way. She always got the crush on the brave hero who can never could be fun at partys, but Sora was different, he was a hero, but a hero that the young ninja could get used to.

They became close friends and always train together like this. To make eachother stronger.

Sora then saw an opening while Yuffie daydreamed. "Strike Raid" he yelled throwing his wooden sword (They're using pactice weapons).

"Huh?" Yuffie went back to reality right at the sword hit her face center point.

"Oppppss" Sora mutted, and than started trying not to laugh..

"She just lost alot of points, man" Wakka said.

The guys smirked, but the girls look despleased. 'Damn it, that hurt' Yuffie thought with anime tears in her eyes (you know when they put tears in someone eyes just before waterfall tears, thier an oval shape).

She couldn't lose to Sora...again, she was still mad when he beat her and Leon at the Pain and Panic Cup 'It was that damn humen rock's fault for letting him win'.. Then she got an idea.. It works everytime. She just had to wait to proform the ulitmate tech. The Ninja Act Art of Steal Heart. Yuffie had invented it after watching Tifa try to presue Cloud, who for a second went out of character wen to a nevous lost of words and almost argreed to Tifa's request, which is too adult to write down on a T rated fanfic, untill Aeris came and pull Cloud away, just in the nick of time. She did something Leon always said she couldn't do. She learn something. She learn that any guy, no matter how strong, or clam would fall for the charms of a woman...girl like herself.

"Yuffie, ya ok?". Perfect...

"You're mean" she pouted trying not to bust out laughing. This always work, Sora was too cute and innonect to not fall for it. 'Ah oh, not this again'. O...k...Maybe Sora isn't that stupid. He remember falling for the same trick many times before. Which would end with him in a nose bleed or him unconsion when he tried not to look at her. He wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"S-sorry" he said. "You think that will work this time?". Why are you being so mean to me?" Yuffie said in the cutest/sextisit voice she could come up with. It killed Sora. He hated horomones more than Xenonort and the fact that it was Yuffie who was doing it didn't make it any better. 'Mad, she is perfect at this'. "You have to do something for me" she continued on. On the inside she was laugh to no end.

"What?" he repiled 'damn, she gets this from Tifa'.

"You know" she then started in tint her head in.

He wasn't gonna back down this time. He was starting to get annoying from Yuffie always using her 'last resort'. He was going to stand his ground and use her trick against her. He started to tint in his head too.

It bother Yuffie when he didn't start to retreat, but neither of them was going to back down know. It also bother Sora that it didn't seem to knock Yuffie off. He then also tinted in with sweat dipping down the side of his face. Their faces stopped, thier lips almost touching but refused to go any closer to eachother, like two sides of the same magnet, nothing will bring them together...expect for maybe a blitzball.

Ya...a blitzball.

The blue and white shpere seem to be a blur as it hit the back of Sora head giving it the right amount of enegry to go forward just far even to touch Yuffie's lips. Who threw this, not Wakka, it was Selphie, the romantic one in the group. And that is when Selphie was put on the death list of a Keyblade Master and a Ninja. Two of the worst people to get pissed at you.

The room was silent.'Awwww...' Selphie and Kairi was watching the sence like one of those stupid soap ophera. 'MY BLITZBALL, where have you gone?...' Wakka was in tears because of the lost of his blitzball. Tidus was thinking how unfair that Sora & Riku get all the girls and Riku was tearing like a mother would. 'My Sora has is finally growing up. I hope that they have lots of children'.

"Waa...Waa..." All that came form Sora's mouth as he backed up.

"a-hahaha, it was just another trick?" She neavously laughed while blushing madly.

She got up, starting to walk away and her face quickly went back to normal.. "I won" she laugh childlishly.

"N-no you didn't" he suttdered, a blush still on his face.

He was wonder...was it really just a trick.

* * *

I finally revise it. I fixed some of the mistakes and made it a little longer and more detail. This is my first One-Shot..._**Sora76**_


End file.
